20 Questions
by 7sasukesprincess7
Summary: SasukeXSakura Sakura has found out that Sasuke has a crush on a girl and she trys to find out who by playing every bodies favorite guessing game, 20 Questions! Will the pink haired girl ever find out who Sasuke likes, and who does our great Uchiha like?


20 Questions

**By: Iris**

**Hey!! I definatly want to thank my one friend for letting me use her computer. Cause mine is still broken! It's so sad... but anyway, I say thanks to my other friend for helping me figure out how to use the other friends computer. Ha ha, I feel so stupid! Anyway, here's a new story that I wrote for you guys for waiting for updates and new stories! Thanks to all who reviews and reads this!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been able to say this for so long... it sounds really weird but it feels good to say this. I do not own Naruto.**

20 Questions

**Chapter one: Ice cream**

**"**So... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked over at her best guy friend as they walked together. Earlier that day they had decided to go and get ice cream together. They had been walking together in silence for almost five minutes.

The emo boy looked over at the pink haired girl. "Hn?" His onyx eyes peeked out behind his raven black hair. A questioning look was held in his black pools.

"You... uh like someone, right? I heard Naruto and Neji talking about it after lunch this afternoon." The pink haired girl asked her quiet friend. Her green eyes held mischeif.

"Yeah I do," Sasuke said plainly looking down at the blacktop that crunched beneath his black etnies. "Why do you want to know?" His question went unanswered.

" Oh! That's cool!" Sakura paused for a second and thought over a plan. "Sasuke, would you tell me who?"

The black haired teen sighed and repeated his question from a little bit earlier. "Sak, why do you want to know something like that? Unless you are planning on medeling in my buisness again."

The girl's back stiffened. "Heh, heh, I don't medle in people's buisness. I just wondered... So that I might be able to help you out. You know get information that only other girls can get from each other." Her green eyes sparkled.

"Like I'd tell you. Besides, I don't need anybodys help to get myself a girlfriend. I can do that easily." He flipped his bangs proving his statement when some passerbys fainted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sasuke the great Uchiha! I've heard it before." She sighed. And her pretty little jaw dropped. "Wait! I thought that we were friends!"

"Yes Sakura, we are friends." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Well, friends tell friends everything! And you refuse to tell me!" Sakura squeaked out. Betrayal played brightly in her jade eyes making the boy feel slightly bad for his reply.

"We are friends!"

The cute little smile took its place back onto Sakura's face. "So you'll tell me?!" Her face brightened greatly, but the moment was short lived.

"No way in hell would I tell you something like that." The girl's pretty little jaw dropped again.

"But in all seriousness I would be able to help you get the girl. I mean I helped Naruto and Hinata get together, and I helped practicly the rest of our group!" Sakura tried to plead with the teenager.

Sasuke sighed, getting slightly annoyed that Sakura didn't get that he did NOT want to discuss this topic with her. "Look," he said while he watched her from the corner of his onyx eyes, "Drop it for now."

"Why?!" her voice flooded everywhere and people's heads turned.

"Because," Sasuke walked up to the ice cream shop's door. "We are here!" He opened the door so that the girl could enter. Sakura blushed and walked up to him.

"Oh... Thanks Sasuke," She sweatdropped before entering the cold building.

"Yeah, yeah. Anytime," The teenager's pale skin took on a pinkish tink when Sakura's shoulder bumped into his muscled chest.

"Oh, sorry for running into you, Sasuke!" Sakura blushed too.

"Heh, it's okay, besides, what would you like to have? Pick whatever you want." The black haired teen said as he dug into his black pants pocket searchinf for his wallet.

"Hmmm..." the girl thought. "Strawberry! I want a strawberry... please." She smiled up into the other teenagers dark eyes.

Sasuke had guessed that that would be the flavor that she chose. Strawberry had been her favorite since the day he had met her eleven years ago. "Okay," he turned to order their ice cream.

Hey, i hope you guys liked that chapter! Do you see that little purple button that always sits in the bottom left hand corner of the screen. Press it and leave kind words saying how much you liked my story. Constructive criticism is apreciated. Thanks in advance. I'll warn you now, my computer is still broken and I'm not sure when we are going to get it fixed. So don't expect updates. If I can get the chance, like now, to use someone elses computer, I will. Reviews keep me writing, please leave one!

Iris


End file.
